Son ami
by La theorie des Nachos
Summary: C'était bien connu, le Visiteur n'avait pas d'ami. Il n'en avait qu'un. / Se situe entre la fin de la deuxième saison et le début de la troisième. HENRYSITEUR.
1. Chapitre 1 : Ne dis pas ça

Toujours le même paysage. Un cratère béant défigurait Paris tel la trace qu'aurait laissé le coup de poing plein de rage d'un géant furieux. Le ciel, couleur de poussière, s'irisait de teintes orangées avec le couché du soleil. Toujours la même pluie. Acide, corrosive, meurtrière.

Les gonds de la porte gémirent quand on l'ouvrit. Le Visiteur entra en trombe. Il retira le morceau de tissu qu'il portait devant la partie inférieure de son visage pour se protéger des vapeurs nocives produites par les pluies acides et le jeta dans un coin. Deux profondes rides marquaient son front ensanglanté, il était soucieux. Il s'assit à la table du laboratoire et se servit une tasse de café.

Henry abandonna ses expérimentations et se tourna vers lui. Il fixait un point sur la table, la mâchoire tendue, les lèvres pincées. Le scientifique n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

Le Visiteur se passa les mains sur le visage et soupira :

- On n'y arrivera jamais, Henry, les pluies ne cesseront pas. Peut-être que tu as raison ? Peut-être qu'il y a un dieu et qu'on se bat contre lui ?

Henry s'approcha de son ami. Il hésita quelques secondes, passant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, puis posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule du bâtard.

- Ne dis pas ça. Si, toi, tu perds espoir, que nous reste-t-il ? On y arrivera, je le sais.

Le Visiteur tourna la tête pour regarder le docteur dans les yeux. Il le fixa ainsi, son regard planté dans le sien, pendant presque une minute, comme à la recherche de quelque chose qui se trouverait au fond des prunelles électroniques de l'androïde. Puis il couvrit la main d'Henry de la sienne et esquissa un timide sourire.

C'était bien connu, le Visiteur n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'en avait qu'un.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Son meilleur ami

Le Visiteur était allongé mais ne dormait pas. Il remonta sa fine couverture vers son menton. Les couchettes étaient dure, dans l'arrière-salle de leur planque souterraine mais on s'y habituait. De toutes façons, Henry ne dormait plus depuis qu'il avait découvert sa nature robotique. Le Visiteur avait deux couchettes pour lui tout seul. Tout seul.

Il réfléchissait. Son regard se promenait sur le plafond humide et son esprit vagabondait vers la pièce d'à côté, où Henry travaillait. Il entendait ses pas, ses marmonnements, le bruit de ses outils.

Henry était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Il y avait bien Raph ... Mais Raph ne l'aimait pas, le Visiteur s'en rendait bien compte. Raph avait sa petite vie, ses propres amis. Avec Henry, c'était différent. Avec Henry, on s'amusait bien. Avec Henry, on pouvait discuter. Avec Henry, il se sentait aimé. Henry était un véritable ami.

Mais Henry était un robot. Cela soulevait toutes sortes d'interrogations chez le Visiteur. Henry était-il vraiment capable d'aimer ? Est-ce que sa découverte de sa véritable nature avait changé quelque chose dans leur relation ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait être ami avec un robot ? Et surtout : était-ce de l'amitié ou était-ce autre chose ?

Le bâtard se demandait si l'androïde ressentait la même chose que lui. Henry considérait-il le Visiteur comme un égal ou comme un être sous-évolué ? Le Visiteur était-il un humain comme les autres, aux yeux du docteur ?

Le Visiteur se tourna sur le côté. Quand il pensait à tout cela, quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serrait jusqu'à lui faire mal, sa gorge se nouait. Néanmoins, quand il posait les yeux sur son ami, tous ses doutes s'évanouissaient et il souriait bêtement, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ressentir

Le silence régnait sur le laboratoire, alourdissant l'atmosphère. Henry était assis à la table centrale, il réparait la machine à voyager dans le temps, pour la énième fois. Le Visiteur sirotait une tasse de café, adossé à l'une des paillasses.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? demanda soudain le Visiteur.

Henry releva la tête. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment me définirais-tu par rapport à toi ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?

L'expression du Visiteur était totalement indéchiffrable.

- Et bien, hésita Henry. Tu es ... mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens. Je n'ai que toi. Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi.

Le Visiteur le fixait, muet. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, il attendait que l'androïde poursuive.

- Quand ... quand j'ai découvert ma vraie nature, quand j'ai découvert que j'étais un robot, je t'en ai voulu. J'étais furieux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas avoué plus tôt, pourquoi tu n'avais même pas tenté de me faire surmonter mon bug. Je t'ai détesté sur le coup et puis j'ai finis par comprendre.

Le Visiteur ne disait toujours rien. Il avait posé sa tasse, ses doigts étaient crispés autour du rebord de la paillasse derrière lui. Ils ne se quittaient plus du regard.

- J'ai compris que tu avais fait tout ça pour moi, pour me protéger. Tu ne voulais que mon bien. Tu pensais que j'étais plus heureux en me pensant humain, que j'étais plus heureux quand j'ignorais la vérité. Ah ! L'ignorance est béni, comme on dit. Mais tu n'as pas pu me garder dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps que tu ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai fini par tout découvrir, par le surmonter, mon fameux bug. Et tu sais ce qui a changé depuis ?

Le Visiteur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, doucement, entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, il murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Non, Henry. Je ne sais pas.

- Rien. Rien n'a changé. Je ne me sens pas différent. Bien sûr, j'ai des turbo-poings. Je suis immortel. Je suis un robot ! Mais, au fond, je pense que je l'ai toujours su. Je ne me sens pas moins humaniste, je ne me sens pas moins humain. Je continu de ressentir les choses comme avant. Je ressens les mêmes choses. J'en ressens même de nouvelles ...

Henry posa ses outils. Lentement, il retira ses gants, l'un après l'autre. Puis, toujours avec la même lenteur, il se leva et se dirigea vers le Visiteur. Il s'arrêta tout près de lui, si près qu'il sentait le souffle chaud et saccadé de l'humain au creux de son cou. Il se baissa légèrement et prit le visage du bâtard - son bâtard - entre ses grandes mains.

Le Visiteur ne fit rien, il le regardait avec de grands yeux, les mains toujours contre la paillasse. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'effleurèrent, Henry sentit sa moustache frotter contre la lèvre supérieur de son ami, il ferma les yeux. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'Enfoutreur. Celui-ci lui rendit enfin son baiser. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du docteur et agrippa le tissu de sa blouse. Henry se rapprocha de lui, commençant à glisser une main dans son dos, sous son t-shirt. Le Visiteur le repoussa soudainement. Il regarda son ami, les prunelle embuées par la peine et le doute et soupira :

- Je ... je ne peux pas, Henry.

Et il sortit du laboratoire en courant, laissant Henry sous le choc. La porte claqua.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La poursuite

Le Visiteur disparu dans au coin d'un couloir sombres comme il en existait des milliers dans les souterrains parisiens.

Henry se tenait là, debout, au milieu du laboratoire, les bras ballants. Puis, comme s'il se rendait soudain compte de ce qui venait d'arriver, il sortit à son tour de la pièce, à la poursuite du bâtard.

La poursuite ne fut pas longue. L'ouïe d'Henry était peut-être plus développée que celle d'un humain, quoi qu'il en soit, il trouva rapidement son ami. Il courait devant lui. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur de pierre. La Patronne n'essaya pas de s'échapper. Il essuya d'un revers de mitaine crasseuse les larmes qui perlaient sur ses pommettes. Il fixait le sol, ne voulant pas croiser le regard du scientifique. Celui-ci lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le docteur, craignant la réponse.

- Je ne peux pas, balbutia le Visiteur. Entre nous ... c'est ne peut pas se faire, c'est impossible ...

- Je t'aime, le coupa Henry.

Ces mots, presque hurlés, résonnaient dans le souterrain comme un appel à l'aide. Le Clochard resta bouche bée, de nouvelles larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux.

- Henry ...

- N'ose pas me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose ! s'énerva-t-il. Je te connais, je sais quand tu me mens ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Henry, je ne dis pas que je ne ressens rien pour toi. C'est juste que ... on est pas pareil toi et moi. On est pas du même monde. Pas de la même espèce. T'es un robot, Henry, bordel !

Le Visiteur se tu, le silence retomba. Il tremblait, les larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues. Henry recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui. Il s'assit à même le sol. Une immense déception se lisait dans ses yeux, accompagnée de tristesse et d'une certaine rage. Le Visiteur s'en alla en reniflant bruyamment.

Quand Henry rentra au laboratoire après avoir passer un long moment à errer dans les couloirs, la tête vide de toute pensée, la machine à voyager dans le temps avait disparue. Le Visiteur aussi.


End file.
